


Stressed Out

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Luwoo, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Sometimes you can be a pain, but you really just want to help. Your actions and words are clear, just like how I know you and like how I learned that you wear your heart on your sleeve. I guess I can count on you a little bit.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy!

Why is it always me? Why am I always the one who gets the blaming? This is unfair and I don't deserve to be treated like this. I wish I could cry in front of you and show you how I really feel towards the whole situation.

  
"It's snowing tonight, huh? That's unusual."

  
So you decided to show up here, in the playground where I always find peace, and in the middle of the night when you could have gone to sleep. I don't know what to do. I can't be nervous in front of you.

  
"Here, take it."  
"Mhmm."

  
Canned milk tea, and it's warm. It's unfair how you always have this warm energy around you. It makes me feel weak and I shouldn't be weak in front of you. I should be strong.

  
"Can you.. Rely on me more?"   
"...Hmm?"   
"I want you to rely on me more.. Though I'm not that useful."

  
Please, love. Don't say that. You are useful and you're more than anything that I've ever asked for. I don't want to be weak for you so I'm the one who should try harder for us.

  
"I want to be the one who knows you best, Jungwoo. So please, rely on me okay?"

  
You're hopeless. You really want me to show you my weakness? Do you really want me to share all my worries with you and let you shoulder half of them? Are you ready for that, Yukhei?

  
"Then.. I want that."   
"Huh? This coffee?"   
"Yes."

  
If you want me to rely on you more, at least learn my preferences first, silly.

  
"Okay, but I drank a little already."   
"It's alright."

  
Sometimes you can be a pain, but you really just want to help. Your actions and words are clear, just like how I know you and like how I learned that you wear your heart on your sleeve. I guess I can count on you a little bit.

  
"Let's go home."

  
I don't want to mope here anymore, because now I've got you on my side and you're going to stay. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
